


Over Fathoms Deep Cover

by Hobbitsfeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitsfeet/pseuds/Hobbitsfeet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Over Fathoms Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



[](https://nwhit.smugmug.com/Covers/n-SWPJGK/i-tZ4bVZ7/A)


End file.
